Fostering a Love
by SugarWords
Summary: After the Titans are sadly torn apart they are thrown into completly different worlds. Will they make it through and be a team once again? Suprise couplings they arn't what they seem!
1. Torn Apart

"It is simply disgraceful Mr. Smith. Those young teens live in the tower all by themselves. They have no parental supervision, they fight dangerous villains everyday until the wee hours of the morning, they have no one to insure they are taken care of properly, and the city just looks away from all that." A short gray headed woman in her late 50s paced in front of the mayors desk. She was agitated and kept fidgeting with her gray wool suit. "They need proper homes and a proper life."

"Mrs. Sanders! They have lived there for three years. They have been a service to our city and have not shown any signs of neglect or troubled youth. They appear to be normal. If you don't include their powers. Must I add that this was completely voluntary and that they really have no where else to go." The mayor was tired. Mrs. Sanders visited him almost everyday. He swore she was obsessed with getting the Titans out of the tower. He was almost ready to give up and give in. "Please can't we just let things remain as they are."

"Absolutely Not! I have a court order here to have those children removed and put into proper homes." The mayor jumped up from his seat.

"Mrs. Sanders can't we compromise on this."

"I hardly believe that is possible."

"Look they are the cities protectors. We NEED them! I . . . I . . .Look how about a adult moves into the tower. That way they are taken care of and they can continue to fight."

"NO! They leave TOMORROW!"

* * *

"Raven watch out!" Cyborg yelled running to help the dark girl with three of Slade's robots that were ganging up on her. He reached her and knocked a fourth robot from coming up behind her. Raven turned around and saw a robot hurling part of the wall towards Starfire.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven stopped the flying wall and threw it back at the robot. Soon the fight was over. The Titans looked around them breathing heavily. Soon Robin started to laugh and couldn't stop. The others looked at him quizzically, but the laughter was contagious and soon everyone was laughing. All of a sudden Starfire stood up from the floor she had been siting on.

"Where is Beast Boy?" The others looked around them. The green changeling was no where to be found. The Titans called for their friend and started to dig through the rumble. They finally found their team member huddled in a corner trapped by a large bolder. Terra ran over to sooth his whimpers of pain as Raven moved the rock. The Titans coward around as Raven checked Beast Boy over. He had a broken finger, but was pretty much fine. Raven healed the finger as much as possible; grumbling about weak people and their petty pains.

The team loaded up in the car and headed home. They decided to pick up pizza on their way. They got garlic for Raven, mint frosting for Starfire, Olives for Robin, Pepperoni for Cyborg, Veggie for Beast Boy, and Cheese for Terra. At the tower a two cars were waiting. Raven looked over at Cyborg with a question on her brow. He gave her an I don't know look.

"Anyone expecting people?" Robin asked. Everyone shook their heads. They pulled into the garage. Mrs. Sanders stepped from the car closets to them. They all groaned. This wasn't the first time Mrs. Sanders had payed them a visit. She was always snooping around trying to find the workings of neglect. Her eyes surveyed them trying to find any form of injury.

The Teams clothes were dirty and dusty. Raven had a tear near her chest that she was conscious of. Mrs. Sanders noticed and gave her a reproving look. Raven crossed her arms over the tear. Starfire hid behind Robin. Mrs. Sanders never approved of any of the girls looks. In her eyes they all dressed like sluts. Her eyes snapped to Beast Boy. He tried to hide his finger, but it was to late.

"Just as I thought! I am glad I got this when I did." She held up a legal document. Robin's eyes widen as he read it. Raven gasped and Terra started to shake.

"They gave you a COURT ORDER to put us in FOSTER care!" Robin screamed. Mrs. Sanders nodded. Starfire looked around confused.

"What is this foster of care?"

"They take you away from your home, friends, family, everything, and put you with complete strangers. It is supposed to be in your best interest. I admit it helps some people, but for others its Bull Shit!" Cyborg let a tear slide down his cheek unnoticed. Starfire ran into Robins arms crying. "I'm not going back into that God Damn system! You can't make me!"

"Yes I can, and I will. You all leave now. You have a hour to pack your bags. We have already arranged homes for everyone, except Ms. Raven." Raven's eyes widened. If they didn't have a home for her then where was she going to go. "She will be put in the county Children's Home."

"You mean the hell house." Cyborg growled. He put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven turned to look at him. She saw real pain and fear in his eyes. She tried to smile, but couldn't master the task. Mrs. Sanders handed them all a garbage bag. They could only take what they could fit inside it. They all walked into the tower. The laughter that had taken place after the victory seemed so far away.

* * *

Raven packed her bags silently. She put in as many clothes as possible, her mirror, cd player and her favorite CDs, Half her book shelf, some toiletries, and a scrapbook Starfire had made her. She sighed as she sat down on the bed. She had put on some dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a dark purple tank top. She looked around at the almost bare room. She couldn't help it anymore. She started to cry, and the tears wouldn't stop.

She heard a knock on her door and she silently let it slide open. Cyborg walked in. He took one look at her and stopped. He had never seen her look like this. He knew she really cared about things, but it still took him by surprise. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Wrapping an arm around her, he let her grab onto him and let her cry.

"Raven, I will find away to see you again. We all will see each other. This is not the end." "Yes it is. You told me yourself. You haven't seen your family or friends since the car accident. Cyborg I'm so scared!"

"Hey I thought, Raven didn't do fear." Raven managed a small smile.

"I lied!" Cyborg looked down on the beautiful girl he was holding. He knew how Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra were probably saying goodbye. He wanted to tell Raven how much he loved her, but he couldn't do that to her. If they never saw each other again it would be to hard for her.

Raven sat in Cyborgs arms crying. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and to hear him say he loved her. She only had a couple of minutes left. What could it hurt to try. "I love you!"

"Raven . . ."

"Cyborg I love you so much. Please tell me that you love me to!" His heart was breaking. He just couldn't do it.

"Raven . . . You are my best friend. I will always love you, but not the way you want me to. Know that if you need me find me and I will help." His heart broke and he fought to hold back tears. Surely telling her wouldn't . . . No he thought. It has to be this way.

Raven pushed away from him and wiped her tears away. She was heartbroken. She grabbed her bag and dragged it out the door. Cyborg sighed. He let some of the tears go. As he looked around the room with his blurry vision, he saw a small pillow on the bed. It read Love always in embroidery. He grabbed it. It smelled just like Raven. Pushing it into his bag he got up and left.

Outside Mrs. Sanders stood by the two cars. One was to take Raven to the Home, and Starfire to her new home. The other would take the rest. Everyone looked around them. No one could bring themselves to say good bye first.

"Well I always wanted to be normal." Beast Boy tried to joke, but not even he was laughing. He climbed inside the car. Starfire turned to Robin and kissed him through her tears. Raven turned away. Starfire ran to the car crying. Robin fought to hold back tears as he said farewell to the team that had served him for three years. Terra climbed in next to Beast Boy and cried into his shoulder. All that was left standing outside was Cyborg and Raven.

"Goodbye Cyborg." Raven said monotonously.

"Raven wait . . ." Raven didn't give him a chance she slammed to door and the car drove off. Cyborg sighed and climbed into the car with the others. As they drove along the road it started to rain.


	2. Finding Her

SugarWords- I got the idea for this story from watching foster's home for imagenary friends, and from some true stories I've heard.

Terra- Dang are you just sad right now are what? Cheer up and get some more Sugar.

SugarWords-I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Mrs. Sanders because she is my Newspaper teacher and I own Tony.

* * *

A short pale skinned girl stood in the shadows of the back alleyway. Her breath was shallow and she puffed on the cigarette nervously. "Were the fuck is he? He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." She pulled her leather jacket around her tightly. The night was frigid and she wore very little clothing to protect herself from the wind. She was about to pull a cell phone from her purse when a shadow came into the dim light. "About damn time!"

The shadow belonged to a tall, muscular man, with raven black hair and piercing black eyes. He walked up to her and slapped her. "Metty, I thought we agreed that ugly language didn't become you bitch." Metty wiped some blood from her lip and looked at him fiercely.

"I ain't YOUR bitch anymore Tony. If you want to slap someone around go slap Tiffany. She don't seem to mind being your play doll. You got my money or what?"

"Depends; you got the goods?" He looked her up and down hungrily. Metty fidgeted.

"Hands and other parts off! I got the goods. You show me the money first."

"You want the money baby come and find it." Tony grabbed her and slammed her against the wall . He held her their and started to kiss her neck.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" The man flew back against the wall covered in a black aura. Metty walked towards him. "Like I said, do you have my money?"

"Front left pocket." Metty used her powers to lift the money out. She then released Tony who fell to the ground trying to regain his breath. She turned and started to walk down the alleyway. Tony jumped up and tackled her from behind. Several of his buddies decided to step from the shadows. Metty was putting up a good fight, but it was obvious she would lose.

"Do you gangster never stop?" The fighting halted and everyone looked up into the face of a police officer. The gangsters cursed and started to run off. Metty heard angry shouts from down the alley and knew they hadn't gotten away. She looked back at the police officer.

"Shit!" She tried to run, but the police officer grabbed her. He managed to drag her halfway to the police car. "Azarth Metrion Zinthos" The officer was hurled against his police car. A flood of memories hit him and he looked up.

"Raven!?" The girl stopped trying to get away. Her mind told her to run, but her body was frozen. Gaining control she turned around. Their getting up from the tangled car was Cyborg. Raven just stood their dumb founded. "It is you Raven! I've finally found you!" Raven fainted.  
  
Raven woke up on a warm coach next to a warm fire. She sighed at first and snuggled in closer to the soft pillows, but then she sat up in alarm. She realized that she didn't know where she was. Her first thought was that she had sold herself again, or she had been drugged again. A soft humming sound filled the air. She looked back and saw a short black woman cooking over a stove. Her hair was pulled back into a lose bun and the air smelled like heaven. The woman turned around and looked at her.

"It's about time you woke up. He's been driving me insane. Your to skinny eat this." The woman shoved a bowl of gumbo into her hand. Raven looked at her confused. Then it hit her. The he was Cyborg. This must be his place.

The door opened and the man of her thoughts walked in. "I got all your groceries. How is she?"

"I'm fine. I think!" Cyborg dropped the bags causing the eggs to break. He stared at her. He almost believed that if he looked away he would lose her again. She fidgeted and he brought himself back to reality. "Cyborg . . ."

"It's Victor now. Raven . . ."

"Metty."

"What?"

"I'm not Raven anymore it's Metty. Short for Metrion. Look it's been 10 years. I don't know what to ask first. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've been looking for you for nine years. I was only a year in foster care. I got put with my grandma over their. Then I turned 18 joined the academy, became a cop and I tried to find everyone."

"Any luck?"

"It looks like Starfire flew off to Tamarin first chance she got, I can't find Beast Boy, Terra works for Slade now, and Robin . . . well . . . he became Nightwing. What have you been doing?" A dark shadow came across Raven's face. Cyborg frowned! She looked worn for her age. If he was doing his math right she was only 25. She looked almost 40 and you could tell she had seen hell.

"Nothing!" Cyborg remembered from experience not to push her.

"Look it's great seeing you again and all that, but I better be getting home."

"Oh do you have a husband waiting for you." Raven scowled.

"Something like that." She looked into the fire.

"I'll drive you."

"I don't . . ."

"Look I have been looking for you for 9 years. I'm driving." Raven sighed she new he wouldn't give up until she agreed so she did. She already new she would have a headache as soon as she got home.  
  
They drove in silence down the rough looking street. "Where did everyone go after we left?" She asked.

"Well I went to my grandparents, Robin went to Bruce, Terra went to Slade!"

"How did that happen?"

"He used a false name to get her through foster care. I found out later that she had been working for him even when she was with us."

"Damn Bitch!" Cyborg looked startled. He had never heard Raven cuss before. Sighing he continued.

"Starfire was taken in by some rich stuck ups. I found her because she did a lot of charities after the people adopted her. It seems like they smothered her to much though so she took a permanent vacation to Tamarin.

The most I could locate Beast Boy was to a family named Smith, but he just disappeared two years after he got there. What happened to you?"

"A family took me in about a year after I was put in that hell hole. I didn't like it so I left."

Flashback

"Stupid Bitch can't you do anything right?" A plate shattered against the wall.

"I'm sorry I'll recook the steak."Raven cowered near the fridge trying to open it so she could get out another steak. A strong hand slammed the door shut.

"No the only way you'll learn is by discipline." He grabbed her hair and dragged her into a room. Screams are heard from inside the room. "Come on baby show me your sorry."

"No please stop!" slap

"Shut up you ugly whore!"

Present

A tear slid down Raven's cheek. Cyborg noticed and was about to ask when she said stop here. Cyborg stopped the car and pulled up next to a crumbling building. She stepped from the car and thank him. She hovered near the door. Wanting to ask him something, but she stopped. She turned and walked into the building. Cyborg had a nasty feeling in his stomach, but he ignored it and drove off.

Inside the building

"Your late Bitch. The baby's screaming and do you have my money?"

"No the cops showed up and I barely got away." slap, crash

"It is so much to ask that you go and collect money for me after I make sure you got clothes for your pretty body and food for your bastard kid. I don't have to be here you know."

"I wish you'd leave." slap

"Sorry baby it ain't going to happen. Your mine!"

* * *

SugarWords- Another chapter. Man I must really be in an agnsty mood. Maybe I should go update one of my comedies and get a balance here.

Terra- And I thought you treated me rough

SugarWords-The world can be cruel!


	3. Escape

SugarWords- The coupling's start to form!

* * *

Raven sat on the peeling park bench and stared at the little girl playing in the sandbox. Raven noticed the girls tangled black hair and torn jacket. Her hands and face were covered in sand. Raven stared at the little girl and thought about the last words Cyborg had said to her, "If you ever need help find me!"

"Mommy," The little girl tugged on Raven's jacket, "Can we get some ice cream?"

* * *

Raven quickly packed up their few possessions, and threw them in the 89 Cadillac's trunk. She was about to get in the car when a hand spun her around and she found herself lying on the ground with a bloody lip. Raven looked at her attacker and felt a rage that hadn't been there in a long while.

"Eric stop," she hissed.

"You trying to leave me you little bitch, and you tell me to stop? I don't think so," Eric kicked Raven in the stomach. "Your mine baby wether you want to admit it or not. I am the only one who can say it's alright to leave. Now get up off the floor and be a good little slute and make me some lunch, you don't want Joy to see you cry."

Raven looked at the car window to see two ice blue eyes peering at her with concern. Instead of those eyes making her behave it only strengthened her resolve to leave. Eric noticed this and opened the door and grabbed Joy from her seat and pulled out his gun. Raven's heart began to pound and her eyes flickered red for a moment.

"I said get your butt in the apartment and make me some lunch," Eric cocked the gun.

"You know your not as tough as you think you are?"

"Do you want to try me?" Just as he said that the gun was ripped from his hand in a black aura, and he dropped Joy in surprise. She scrambled underneath a nearby work table and hid from the blows her mother was now laying on Eric. Raven threw Eric through the apartment window and turned to Joy who was cowering in fear of this creature her momma had become. Raven's eye's returned to their normal purple hue and she whispered Joy's name. Joy timidly crawled from her hiding place and after staring at her mother for a few seconds ran into her arms and cried.

"Is mean Eric gone?"

"Yes! He'll never hurt us again!"

* * *

Raven stared at Cyborg's house and tried to go up the steps, but each time she turned around. She was about to leave for good when the door opened.

"Ra . . . I mean Metty?" Raven turned to look at him and ran to him. She cried into his shoulder and he held her. "What's wrong?"

"I need a place for Joy and I to stay!"

"Joy?"

"My little girl!" Cyborg looked in Raven's arms at the little girl whom was curiously staring at him. Cyborg led them inside and Mi Ma took the little girl to the back so she could nap. Raven started to follow, but Mi Ma scooted her back to the living room and a hot cup of coffee.

* * *

Raven woke up about an hour later to hear hurried voices in the kitchen. When she was a little less groggy she picked out a voice she thought she would never hear again. "STARFIRE!"

The voices stopped and the now grown up Starfire ran into the room and grabbed Raven in one of her signature death grips. When Raven could breath again she asked what Starfire was doing there.

"Hasn't Cyborg told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That we are married!" Raven looked at Starfire's hand and sure enough a wedding ring graced her finger as well as Cyborg's. Raven sat down for a second and felt her heart break a little, but then she smiled. She was free nothing could spoil that. "Are you okay friend Raven?"

"I'm fine Star it just took me a second to sort this all out. I am very happy for the both of you!"

"Glorious! I have seen your little girl she is beautiful!"

"She's my pride and Joy." Joy heard her name and looked up from her worn barbie dolls and smiled at the grown ups. " I don't want to be a burden so maybe I should find someplace else to stay."

"Nonsense! You shall remain here and since I was not able to give you a shower of babies when Joy was born I will take you shopping now."

"Oh no I . . ."

"Just let her Raven! You'll understand later."Looking at Starfire who had now gone a little sad she agreed and Starfire's normal happy bouncy self returned. As Starfire ran to get the car Raven asked Cybrog what was wrong.

"We can't have kids!"

"Why?"

"They replaced all my parts, but I'm still sterile. Starfire was heartbroken when we found out, but she's a trooper and I know buying gifts for Joy will make her happy so just go along with it. Mi Ma and I will look after Joy."

* * *

Starfire went crazy at Toy's-R-Us. Raven had never seen so many toys piled into one cart. There were Barbie dolls, Sesame Street games, an X-Box with DDR, makeup and dress up clothes. Raven's head was starting to spin. At one point she tried to tell Starfire that they had enough, but the look on Starfire's face broke her heart and she let Star go on. When Starfire had finally bought every toy in the store they stopped for lunch.

"So what happened with you after we all were . . . uh snatched . . .," Raven asked.

"We'll I was sent to this family in Beverley Hills. They wanted to appear kind to there neighbors. They eventually adopted me, but it was awful. They didn't want a child. They wanted a pet. I had to act a certain way and be shown off to the neighbors and had to dress a certain way. I had everything my heart desired except my freedom. Then one day I received word from Tamarin that I was to be the next High Ruler. It was a welcome escape. I left at once."

"How did you meet up with Cyborg?"

" Well many men tried for my hand in marriage, but I turned them all away. I just had to. At the time my heart was still with Robin. My advisor said I had to marry soon and frankly they didn't care who just marry. So I went back to earth to try and find Robin, but I found Cyborg first. We went and saw Robin, but he has changed Raven ever so much."

"I know . . ." Raven whisperd.

"What?"

"Nothing! Go on"

"Anyway he wasn't the boy I was in love with. Cyborg helped me get through the lose and eventually we got married. Now I rule on Tamarin some weeks and come to be with Cyborg on others. It works out quite nicely. What about you friend Raven?"

"Nothing important Starfire." Raven sighed and looked out the window. Starfire could tell she was lying, but knew not to push it any farther. They enjoyed their lunch and then headed home.

* * *

"Honey we are home!" Starfire gasped. The house was destroyed. Furniture was thrown everywhere, the curtains were ripped to shreds and blood sprinkled the ground. They heard a moan and found Cyborg laying under part of the coach.

"Those bastards!" He moaned

Raven shook Cyborg's shoulders in a frantic hurry, "Cyborg where's Joy?"

* * *

SugarWords- Review or I won't update! 


End file.
